User blog:Swg66/Ancient User Warrior tournament: Round 4 Death'sapprentice77 vs Wassboss
Death'sapprentice77, a warrior who's greatest assest is his abilty to end a fight before it even begins vs Wassboss, The great warrior best known for slaying 2,000 men with only a morning star...WHO IS DEADLIEST?!?! Death'sapprentice77 is ready draw blood with.. Wassboss is prepared to slice back with Battle Wassboss is getting ready for his fight. As he prepairs to enter the tunnel to the Arena, a heavily injured, defeated but very much alive Lachlan Blake runs past him shoving him out of the way, cursing as he holds his bleeding stomach. Ignoring this he jogs his way to what he knows could be his last fight, he's fighting a monster afterall, or so he's heard. Death'sapprentice mean while is making his way the arean, he gives Leolab a nod as he passes him. He walks into the bright light of the arena, his crossbow loaded. He see's Wassboss entering and aim's his crossbow, waiting for the start. The signal is given and he fires. Wassboss catches the bolt in his sheild, the force is more than he expected but no damage is done. Pulling out his own bow he, stikes he sheild into the ground to get some cover. Takeing out his own bow he fires a shot at Death'sapprentice while he reolads his crossbow. It hit dead center of his chest, his mail shirt does hit job and stops the arrown from killing him but it knocks him off balance. He goes for his crossbow again but is stopped by another arrow, and a third hits him in his plate armor on his should. Relaizing he can't play the range game he takes his Quan Dao and charge forward. Wassboss see's Death'sapprentice change in tatics and draws his kilij and blowgun. As Death'sapprentice gets close he shoots a dart at Death'sapprentice, and the dart harmlessly bounces off his shoulder. Death'sapprentice repsonse by throwing his Kapinga. It appears to bounce harmlessly off, but it has cut one of the leather straps holding Wassboss's armor on. Now there in close and Death'sapprentice reach advantage is forcing Wassboss on the defensive. Pulling out morning star he swings the ball and chain wrapping it aroinf the blade of the Guan dao and pulls it down and chops the wooden shaft with his kilij, breaking it. Throwing the now useless wooden shaft aside Death'sapprentice puts on the cestus and draws his sica. Ducking under the next swing of the Kilij Death'sapprentice gives Wassboss a sharp jab to the face. Wassboss feels his nose break and is daxed for a momment, and Death'sapprentice takes the sica to the leather strap of the armor, trying to break open the shell. The fured attack force Wassboss to drop his kilij altough he holds onto the morning star. Now having regain his train of thought, he shoves Death'sapprentice way. He makes a move to go after him but feels his armor is loose. Looking at his armor's leather straps he see's his armor is falling apart. He looks to Death'sapprentice. Giving him a nasty look, he unbuckles his armor, leaving him only with so cloath for protection. Wassboss starts moving his flail in a fiqure 8 motion to build momentum and charges Death'sapprentice. Seeing this Death'sapprentice throws his Sica, which lands in Wassboss shoulder. It barly slows him down as he yanks it out and continues forward. Death'sapprentice is shocked at this but quickly pulls out his Dirk. Wassboss swings his morningstar but Death'sapprentice aviods the blow and Wassboss loses control of his own weapon. Taking this advantage Death'sapprentice stabs Wassboss in his arm, forcing him to drop his last weapon. Now in a frenzy he punchs and slashes Wassboss over and over but he won't go down. Then with one last thrust he stabs Wassboss in the stomach with his dirk. Wassboss, now bleading from multiple injurys looks Death'sapprentice in the eye. Death'sapprentice is surprised at what he see's, not fear or horror but pure rage. In a surprise move Wassboss grabs DA's throat and starting trying to crush his wind pipe. Choking DA pushing the dirk in deeper, Wassboss isn't giving up though, and squezzes harder and to the shock of DA and the crowd lifts Death'sapprentice off the ground with one hand. Now gasping for breath DA pulls the dagger out of Wassboss's tomach and plunges it into Wassboss throat, forcing him to drop DA. Death'sapprentice get up and looks at the fallen Wassboss. Picking up the head of his Guan Dao he walks over to Wassboss body. He looks dead "And I thought I was a monster.." DA mutters to him self and he turns to leave with the crowd cheering. But then the crowd erupts, turning around DA see's Wassboss trying to get up. "No F***ing way". But then Wassboss collapses, eye open still filled with rage. Sighing in relief DA turns and finally leaves the arena. WINNER: Death'sapprentice77 Stats Category:Blog posts